


5 Times...

by CJIS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, Canon, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJIS/pseuds/CJIS
Summary: 4 times Castiel ignored personal space and then the 1 time he didn't..
Relationships: Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	5 Times...

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK, I'M NOT DEAD!! Gotta try harder than that 2020! *Knocks on ALL the wood* 
> 
> Anyway, here's some Bittersweet Destiel! (If you haven't seen 15x18, beware, spoilers ahead!) 
> 
> ENJOY! (My apologies for any goofs!)

5.

“Cas... we've talked about this. Personal space?” Dean shifts his gaze over the angel, quick to avoid his eyes but not failing to notice how intensely he's being stared at. Every movement is followed by bright blue eyes. It makes him nervous but he keeps his face stoic. 

“My apologies.” 

Dean quickly steps past Castiel after another moment of intense staring, their shoulders brush and he notices even though Castiel apologized he didn't make an effort to move away. He shakes his head briefly and takes a deep breath and swallows, nervous, bringing his hands to his hips. This is nothing new of course but without Sam in the room..

4.

Castiel is in Hell surrounded by Hellfire, screaming and crying. He only sees darkness..except a small pin prick of light in the distance. He moves quickly towards it wings fluttering. The light soon spreads, drowning out everything in a white blinding light but he's unaffected. There's silence, briefly, then a lone sobbing from a kneeling figure. They're naked and bloody. Castiel reaches out and grasps their shoulder softly.

“Dean..”

Castiel stands in the living room of a small cabin. A fellow hunter's more than likely. He isn't sure. What he is sure of is that Dean's unhappy. He can tell by the angered look on his face and the way he had smacked his hand away as he woke with a start. Dean's laying on a couch, half beer grasped in a hand. He's panting and sweating but he pays that no mind. Castiel frowns.

“Damn it Cas!” Dean sits up quickly, glaring up at Castiel. He glances down at his clothes briefly before glancing back up at Castiel. He slams his beer down on a small wooden coffee table in front of the couch. “How many times I gotta tell you? It's just creepy!”

“My apologies..” 

3.

Dean's driving alone speeding down a backroad. Music louder than it should be but he doesn't care. Sam's back at the bunker down with a cold and since it's just Dean, the music can be as loud as he wants. He smirks and pats at the dashboard of the impala. “Isn't that right, baby!? You don't judge my music, not like Sammy!” He pushes on the gas a little and the impala roars. He gives a chuckle back.

He drops his hand and turns the music up just a bit more, cause why the hell not? Returning his hand to the steering wheel, he leans back and pushes his foot down on the gas even more. His smirk becomes a soft smile and he begins to sing along. “Pearls and swine bereft of me. Long and weary my road has been. I was lost in the cities, alone in the hills. No sorrow or pity for leaving I feel.”

This isn't his usual music but again, Sam's not here to judge so what does it even matter? It really shouldn't, Dean knows Sam only jokes but he'd like to have some secrets! Even if they're just guilty pleasures. “I am not your-” A flutter of wings startles him causing him to jerk the wheel. He quickly corrects the impala and glares to his right. Green meets blue. “Cas!?” His tone is both surprised and embarrassed. How often has this happened, when will he ever get use to it!? “Son of a bitch!”

Castiel frowns, brows furrowed. “My apologies.”

Dean quickly looks forward, huffing out a sigh of relief. He shakes his head and rubs at his face to compose himself. He can't help but notice his shoulder brush against Castiel's.

2.

Castiel finds Dean in a dream again but this time it's different. The lake before him is peaceful, unmoving. A perfect mirror of the clear blue sky above. Dean sits on a small dock in a wooden lawn chair. Beer in one hand, fishing pole in the other. He's looking out at the water, admiring the view. Castiel smiles moving up beside him.

“Hello Dean.”

He doesn't see it, Dean's learned to hide it better but Castiel knows he has startled him. He sees a twitch in his shoulder and hand. He frowns looking down a bit. He's sorry of course, is sure to say it each and every time it happens and yet it still does.

“Cas. Doesn't get anymore personal than this, does it?” It's a jab but there's no harm behind the words. Dean glances back at him and Castiel even sees a smile. He can't help but smile back. He moves up and grips at Dean's shoulder softly.

“My apologies..”

1.

“I love you.” 

Dean blinks and he's gone.. Castiel is gone! The Empty came and snatched him and Death away. He was JUST there, fighting back tears but smiling with such relief. Dean stares at the spot he stood, mouth open slightly with dying words on his lips. Words that have been waiting for oh so long.. but never came, much too late now. Tiny gasps escape him as do tears. He blinks them away but more keep coming. He stumbles to the right and catches himself on the wall. It almost hurts to speak but he finally does. Forces himself to! “Cas...” His voice echoes back at him. He turns his back to the stone and slowly slides into a sitting position. His eyes still on the empty spot, face drenched in tears now. He reaches for his bloodied shoulder, the last remains of Castiel. A handprint.. just like when he first laid hands on him. Dean grasps at the print and drops his head, eyes closing as he takes in a deep shaking breath. He grasps tighter and is startled as his phone begins to buzz. His body tenses. He ignores his phone, tilting his head to rest on his hand. He lets out another shaking breath and speaks in a whisper.

“Damn it Cas!”

Buzz.

“Cas!?”

Buzz.

“Cas.”

Buzz.

“..I love you..”

Buzz.

“I'm sorry..”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if Dean would be an Audioslave fan or not but it's a great song and it wouldn't leave me be until I put it in the story (I felt it fit the moment) soo...yeah. ANYWHO how we feeling Destiel fans? I myself feel pretty amazing!! (Please ignore all the feels behind the curtain) I honestly can't believe we got canon Destiel (Mind you, I always thought it was canon without a kiss but that's just me!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed. See y'all in another million years!! BYE!


End file.
